Zeldamon Crystal
by Wall-Eyed Wind Mage
Summary: Zelda and Vaati wind up in the Johto region. But since Vaati can't use his magic there and is stuck in his Hylian form, they can't return to Hyrule! Since they had nothing else to do, they went a cliche adventure through the Johto region. Rated T just in case things get out of hand...
1. Chapter 1: How it all Started

NOTE: If I owned Pokemon and or Zelda, I wouldn't be posting this

**CHAPTER ONE: How it all Started**

_Damn it Vaati!_ Zelda thought as she sat in a dark corner. She had been captured by the Mage three months ago, and Vaati was basically trying to get her attention in any way. His attempts ranged from cliche flowers to random walks around the Palace of the Winds. To simplify it, it's not very effective (most likely due to him being stuck in his wrath form). Now, Zelda is trying to isolate herself from Vaati by spending her time in a random ass corner in one of the many rooms of the palace. She sighed and pulled out a GameBoy Color from underneath her dress. She had sown a pocket inside each of her dresses so she can sneak her GameBoy into any situation. She powered it on and proceeded to play Pokémon Crystal.

Zelda rushed through the title screen and loaded her save. Being a Pokénub, she was still on her first playthrough. She had gotten through the Goldenrod City Gym, and is going onward on her bike to get rid of the Sudowoodo blocking the path to Ecruteak City. She reached the path blocking Pokémon, and proceeded to trigger a battle between her team and the Sudowoodo.

Right as Zelda finished mashing the B button, Vaati teleported above Zelda. Despite the fact there was an obvious large shadow showing Vaati was still in his wrath form, Zelda attempted to ignore the mage's presence and continued to play her game. The battle screen came on, showing the Sudowoodo animation and playing its cry. Zelda sent out Croconaw, an appropriate choice for the battle.

"What are you doing?" Vaati questioned.

"Playing Pokemon," Zelda answered.

"Why?"

"Because fuck you,"

Ignoring Zelda's comment, Vaati took a closer look at the gaming console.

"At least you're not playing one of those games surrounding that damned hero," Vaati said. "By the way, Isn't that thing from the future?"

No," Zelda answered. "If you look at the release date for the GameBoy Color, the thing I'm holding, and compare it to the release date of the Game Boy Advance, the console we first made our appearance on, It is actually from the past."

Vaati was clearly lost by the information. If he was a Pokemon, he may have hurt himself in confusion.

"I would prefer it if you stop breaking the fourth wall," Vaati finally said after a few seconds of thought.

"No," Zelda responded "Fu..."

The author shoves a bar of soap in Zelda's mouth so her mouth can remain clean for most of this story.

"It would also be best to treat your future husband with respect"

Zelda spat out the soap bar and said "I can do whatever the hell I want. Besides, unless this is some sort of Twitch Play Zelda kind of thing, there is no way of stopping Link from getting here in the next five minutes."

One of Vaati's eye sentries appeared inside the room. It flew over to the mage before squeaking a few undefinable things. Zelda turned off her GameBoy Color and stuffed it in her dress pocket. Vaati grabbed Zelda in a rough manner before lifting her up into the air.

"It looks as if you were right, princess," Vaati said, holding Zelda up to his eye. "The hero or _Link_ is coming and we need to leave."

_Wait this isn't supposed to happen…_ Zelda thought as Vaati teleported both of them outside the palace.

* * *

Five minutes after Vaati and Zelda left the Palace of the Winds, The four Links came crashing in. To their surprize, they found a random fire wizzrobe standing at the entrance.

"Sorry," It said, "But the Princess is in another area." Blue came in and proceeded to punch the wizzrobe out of rage.

"We put all our time and effort into coming up here and YOU'RE GOING TO TELL ME ZELDA'S IN ANOTHER AREA?!" Blue yelled at the monster as he beat the living shit out of it. "I AM NOT GOING TO GO THROUGH A WHOLE NEW SET OF DUNGEONS JUST TO COMPLETE THE GODDESS DAMNED QUEST!"

The other links ran over and attempted to pry Blue away from the wizzrobe, yet it wasn't very effective.

"Ok! Ok! I'll tell you where she is!" The wizzrobe begged. "Just chill the hell out!"

Blue finally ceased his attack. He winced in pain as he became aware of all the burns he now has.

"Vaati is taking Zelda to a far away place from here," The wizzrobe explained. "But the direction he's heading is to an area far away from here. It is known as Johto, and there he will lose all his magical abilities. I'm afraid they won't be able to come back."

"How are we gonna save Zelda now?" Red asked.

"We could follow them," Green suggested.

"There's a problem with that," Vio said. "We'll encounter certain monsters known as Pokemon that can unleash dangerous attacks on us. The only way to defeat them is with other Pokemon. We don't have any."

"And it's in one of those areas we can't explore for shit," Blue pointed out.

"So we wait and see what happens," Green said.

And that everyone, is why they won't be too major in this crossover.

* * *

Vaati had carried Zelda into boundaries beyond where the heroes could venture.

_Well shit._ Zelda thought. She glanced downward and saw a peaceful seaside shore with green grass and many abandoned windmills. It seemed so peaceful, but a huge tsunami came and flooded the seaside buildings.

"Oh no! The windmills!"Zelda exclaimed in shock. It was one of the minor towns of Hyrule, long abandoned for it was too far off the map. Though nobody seemed to know about, nor care for the remaining buildings, but it was still tragic

"Who gives a damn about the windmills?" Vaati said.

"I do!" Zelda answered, "they're a part of my goddess damned kingdom!"

In the distance, Zelda saw a few squid-like creatures leap out of the water. They were a blue color and had red bubble-like shapes on their bodies, much like a tentacool…

"Vaati Look!" Zelda said, pointing towards the pokemon. Vaati looked where Zelda was pointing. The tentacool swarm had already gone back underwater.

From the distance, Vaati and Zelda could see a small town surrounded by trees. There were four buildings and it appeared to be near a lake.

"Vaati, I think we're in Johto!" Zelda yelled in joy. Ever since she started playing Pokemon, she wished that she could travel to the Pokemon world. She was finally going there.

Vaati felt his body undergo a transformation.

_What in Majora's name is going on?_ Vaati thought.

Zelda also noticed this. She felt the claws gripping her soften and shrink. Vaati was taking on his hylian form. When they were right above the town, Vaati had finished transforming back into his hylian form and started falling from the sky.

As Zelda fell face first into the ground, Vaati (having clothes on) grabbed the edges of his cape and let Mario physics do the rest of the work.

"Thank the goddesses that Super Mario World physics work here!" Vaati said in relief. But the makeshift cape parachute still wasn't enough to make Vaati land softly on the ground. So like Zelda, he crashed face first into the ground, just softer than Zelda did.


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to Johto

**CHAPTER TWO: Welcome to Johto**

Zelda slowly picked herself off the ground.

_What the hell happened to Vaati? _She thought. She overved her surroundings. It was sure enough New Bark town, yet there was no sign of the demon sorcerer.

Vaati on the other hand was focused more on getting used to his hylian form. In fact, he actually forgot how he looked like in this form, other than he had a cape.

"Whoah!" Vaati said as he pulled on his long hair. He also did so as he touched the cap he wore, and noticed his puffy shorts.

Zelda turned around to see the sorcerer amazed at his own pants. Since she had never seen Vaati's hylian form before, Zelda assumed he was a psychopathic guy who just started doing drugs, and is rediscovering his own clothing.

"Dude, lay off the crack," Zelda said to Vaati. The sorcerer looked up from his pants to face the princess.

"Zelda," Vaati said as he quickly stood up straight. "It's me, Vaati."

It took a few seconds for Zelda to recognize Vaati's voice.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yes," Vaati answered. "What you see here is a form I haven't taken on for many years. I actually forgot what it looked like."

Zelda nodded as Vaati put his left hand over his left eye and said "whoah!" once again. Zelda gave him a hard bitch-slap across the face in response.

"Hey, What was that for?" Vaati asked as he gingerly covered his face.

"You're going OOC," Zelda said. "It's just not right!"

"You've been OOC longer than I have," Vaati pointed out.

It was true, for since the author felt that Zelda being a bitch would be more interesting than a calm, well collected princess.

As the two had an undefined stupid argument, Professor. Elm stepped outside his Pokémon lab to see them.

"HEY GUYS!" he yelled, capturing the attention of both Vaati and Zelda. "ARE YOU GUYS BOYS, OR GIRLS?"

"I'm obviously a girl," Zelda said. "Plus, please control your caps lock."

"I'm a boy," Vaati answered.

"Sorry about that," Professor Elm said. "It's the law for a Professor to ask that if we meet a new person, written by Professor Oak himself."

"Who's Professor Oak?" Vaati asked.

"The most famous Pokémon Professor in the world," Professor Elm answered. "Everyone knows him."

"Well here I am, The first person you meet who doesn't know him."

Vaati said. "By the way, what's a Pokémon?"

"You're not from here, are you?" Professor Elm asked. Vaati and Zelda SHook their heads.

"We're from a distant land known as Hyrule," Zelda explained. "And We have no way of getting back."

"By the way, I wonder what those heroes are doing?" Vaati though out loud.

* * *

The four links had nothing to do, so the explored Vaati's Palace and found a stash of small rolls of thin papers. It turned out it was known as Toilet Paper, and they decided to throw them around, leaving a mess. Besides, it's not like anyone's going to kill them for doing so.

"Wow!" Green said. "This is so much fun!"

"I know, right?" Red responded. "Especially since I found Zelda's Game boy!"

The three other links gathered around Vio and watched him play Zelda's Pokémon Crystal game.

"Dude, she should have chosen Cyndaquil," Blue said. "By the way, I wonder what Zelda's doing?

* * *

"What?" Professor Elm asked.

"Nothing," Vaati said.

"By the way," The professor said. "I'm Professor Elm. I study the science of Pokémon breeding."

"Nice to meet you," Zelda said. "I am Princess Zelda of Hyrule, and this Is Vaati."

"A princess," Professor Elm said, bowing down. "It is an honor to meet you."

After standing up, Professor Elm said, "Come with me. Maybe I can teach your friend about Pokémon."

Zelda held back the urge to roll her eyes. Vaati wasn't really her friend, but she decided to play along with it.

Professor Elm, Zelda and Vaati entered the nearby Pokémon lab (Which was near where they were arguing earlier).

Professor Elm sat down at a desk off to the left.

"So Vaati, you're wondering what a Pokémon is," He said. Vaati nodded in response.

"A Pokémon is an intelligent creature with special abilities that can help out us humans in many ways," Professor Elm continued. "Some people have them as loyal companions, while others Battle them."

"What do they look like?" Vaati asked (Even though he'd already saw what they looked like in Zelda's Pokemon game).

"There is over two-hundred kinds of Pokemon out there with their own unique appearance, abilities, and personalities," Professor Elm explained as the computer on the desk he sat at gave a notification alarm.

Vaati looked at the computer in curiosity and wondered what it was. Zelda on the other hand knew what was happening for she had played the game.

"It looks like I got an email from my acquaintance, Mr. Pokémon," Elm said.

"What's an e..," Vaati managed to say before Zelda covered his mouth.

"I'll tell you later," Zelda quickly said as she took her hand off of Vaati's face.

"He keeps finding weird things and raving on about his discoveries. Anyway, I just got an email from him saying that this time it's real. It is intriguing, but we're busy with our Pokemon research…" Elm said.

"We can go in your place!" Zelda said enthusiastically.

"Great idea!" Elm said, standing up from his seat. He walked over to the nearby table with three pokeballs on it.

"The way there will have tons of tall grass, so I would like you to each take a Pokemon from the table," Professor Elm said.

Vaati walked up to the table first. He looked at the pokeballs in curiosity.

Zelda walked up to Vaati, seeing he was confused.

"The Pokemon are inside the balls," Zelda said, looking at the balls as she did so. In front of the pokeballs, there were labels saying the Pokémon's name, type, and gender. The one to the right happened to be the water-type Pokemon, Totodile.

"I choose Totodile!" Zelda said, Taking Totodile's ball.

Vaati however was reading the tags of the remaining Pokémon, which was Chikorita on the left, and Cyndaquil in the middle. Reading Cyndaquil's label, he saw it was a fire type. He smiled and grabbed the pokeball.

"I guess i'll choose Cyndaquil," Vaati said.

"Ok," Professor Elm said. "Now Mr. Pokémon live just beyond the next town, Cherrygrove. It's almost a direct route to it, so it shouldn't be hard to miss. But just incase, here's a map for you. You can reference it if you're lost,"

He handed Vaati a map of the Johto region.

"By the way, If your Pokémon is hurt" Professor Elm said gesturing to the machine behind the desk. "Heal it with this machine. Feel free to use it anytime."

Zelda and Vaati nodded before heading out of the lab to start their pokemon adventure.

* * *

**Wall-Eyed Wind Mage: It took me a while to update this (I blame it on school and Pinterest). BTW, the last chapter got no reviews :( PLEASE REVIEW FOR THE SAKE OF POTATOES!  
**


End file.
